Pippin
|composer=Stephen Schwartz |lyricist=Stephen Schwartz |author=Roger O. Hirson |opened_on=Oct 23, 1972 |at=Imperial Theater |starring=John Rubinstein and Ben Vereen |awards=1973 Tony Awards *Best Actor in a Musical (Ben Vereen) *Best Choreography (Bob Fosse) *Best Direction (Bob Fosse) |image=Pippinalbum.jpg }} follows the son of Charlemagne (who is leader of the Holy Roman Empire) as he struggles to find meaning in his life. The original Broadway production combined suggestions of medieval times in sets and costumes with the themes of sexual experimentation and political upheaval present in the American 1970s. The show was originally choreographed and directed by the inimitable Bob Fosse, who also heavily edited composer and lyricist Stephen Schwartz's somewhat saccharine themes. Synopsis The Leading Player and Players set the stage for a unique dramatic event, introducing Pippin to the audience ("Magic To Do"). Pippin has just returned home from University, and wants to find meaning in his life ("Corner of the Sky," "Welcome Home"). Guided by the Leading Player, Pippin tries war, fighting alongside Charles and Lewis ("War is a Science," "Glory"). Pippin then asks Berthe, his grandmother, for advice, and she suggests sexual experimentation ("Simple Joys," "No Time At All," "With You"). Meanwhile, Fastrada, Pippin's conniving stepmother, concocts a plan to get her son Lewis closer to the throne than Pippin ("Spread A Little Sunshine"). Pippin falls into her trap, killing Charles and attempting to rule the empire ("Morning Glow"). The Leading Player resuscitates Charles when Pippin asks, and Pippin continues searching ("On The Right Track"). Finally, he meets a woman named Catherine who has a young son, Theo ("Kind of Woman"). Pippin uneasily settles into family life with Catherine ("Extraordinary"), although he is in love with her ("Love Song"). Pippin eventually leaves Catherine ("I Guess I'll Miss The Man") and returns to the Leading Player. Finally, the Leading Player and the Players attempt to convince Pippin to go up in flame ("Finale") as a final statement about his life. Schwartz originally intended the show to end with Pippin happily marrying Catherine. However, the more cynical Fosse wanted Pippin to commit suicide. During revisions, as Fosse deepened the role of the Leading Player, the two men settled, somewhat, on the ending as it was originally performed. In publication of the script, the final scene is slightly more optimistic than in the Fosse-directed original. Pippin is typically performed as a one-act show; however, some productions break for intermission after "Morning Glow." Other productions have set intermission after "On the Right Track," separating Pippin's royal issues from his romantic issues, starting Act II with Catherine's entrance. Productions Original Broadway Cast *'Pippin': John Rubinstein *'Leading Player': Ben Vereen *'Catherine': Jill Clayburgh *'Fastrada': Leland Palmer *'Charles': Eric Berry *'Berthe': Irene Ryan *'Lewis': Christopher Chadman *'Theo: '''Shane Nickerson Original Broadway Cast of 2013 Revival *'Pippin: 'Mathew James Thomas *'Leading Player: 'Patina Miller *'Catherine: 'Rachel Bay Jones *'Fastrada: 'Charlotte d'Amboise *'Charles: 'Terrance Mann *'Berthe: 'Andrea Martin *'Lewis: 'Erik Altemus *'Theo: '''Andrew Cekala and Ashton Woerz (The two alternated the role) Song List *Magic to Do -- Leading Player and Players *Corner of the Sky -- Pippin *Welcome Home -- Charles and Pippin *War Is a Science -- Charles and Pippin *Glory -- Leading Player *Simple Joys -- Leading Player *No Time at All -- Berthe and The Boys *With You -- Pippin and The Girls *Spread a Little Sunshine -- Fastrada *Morning Glow -- Pippin *On the Right Track -- Leading Player and Pippin *Kind of Woman -- Catherine and The Girls *Extraordinary -- Pippin *Love Song -- Pippin and Catherine *I Guess I'll Miss The Man -- Catherine *Finale -- The Players and Pippin Character List Theo (chorus) Theo is Catherine's son who befriends Pippin and loves his pet duck Amateur Productions This is a place to list community, high school, semi-professional, etc. productions, along with the dates. St. Agnes Summer Musicals Presents Pippin! August 9, 10, 11 @ 7 pm. Parker Middle School 45 Temple St. Reading, MA 01867 Wamego High School Theatre Department Presents Pippin! November 14-15, 21-22, 2014. Academy of the Preforming Arts Presents Pippin! March 11-13, 18-20, 2016 Huntington Beach, CaCategory:Musicals